Andai Bertemu Jin
by Still Struggling
Summary: Andai Sakura bertemu jin, apa yang akan dimintanya? Cekidot. Drabble KakaSaku. Fic yang kami buat untuk seluruh fans KakaSaku yang masih tersisa di muka bumi. XDDDD. RnR ya


Title : **Andai Bertemu Jin**

Author : **Gin And Amaya**

Characters/ Pairing : **Kakashi Hatake & Sakura Haruno**

Type : **Oneshot**

Genre : **Humor/ Romance**

Rating : **T**

Disclaimer : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **(Kami tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam bentuk materi atas karakter-karakter ciptaan Masashi Kishimoto)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ANDAI BERTEMU JIN**

 **.**

.

Cerewet. Itu adalah karakter dasar Sakura. Kakashi tahu itu. Namun kalau mau jujur, justru hal itulah yang membuat Kakashi jatuh hati pada Sakura. Sakura yang bawel dan selalu heboh justru membuat hidupnya menjadi semarak dan penuh warna – lagipula Sakura memiliki jauh lebih banyak sifat-sifat yang baik. Kakashi sendiri cenderung irit dalam berbicara. Kakashi masih ingat saat Sakura dengan berapi-api menceramahinya bahwa jika semua orang di dunia irit bicara seperti dirinya, maka dalam waktu tiga bulan, bahasa akan punah dari muka bumi.

Tapi tetap saja, kecerewetan Sakura sering membuat kepalanya hampir retak. Seperti yang terjadi saat ini. Tadi dia bertanya iseng kepada Sakura tentang andai Sakura bertemu jin dan diberi kesempatan untuk mengucap satu permintaan, maka apa yang akan dia pinta. Seketika Sakura langsung kalap berandai-andai dengan mata berbinar dan wajah berseri-seri.

"Aku ingin menjadi kaya raya seperti Raja Salman bin Abdulaziz al-Saud. Kekayaannya mencapai 17,1 miliar dolar AS. Astaga! Coba bayangkan! Berapa banyak es krim dan cokelat yang bisa kubeli, Kakashi!"

Sungguh, Kakashi tidak mau repot-repot membayangkannya.

Sakura tampak menerawang sebentar sebelum mengibaskan rambut merah muda panjangnya. "Oh tidak-tidak-tidak! Aku mau minta pacar seganteng Pangeran Mutaib saja! Ya Tuhan, dia ganteng sekali! Melihat senyumnya aku langsung berkhayal yang tidak-tidak, Kakashi!"

Alis Kakashi langsung terangkat naik dengan sempurna. Dia tidak tahu Pangeran Mutaib itu siapa dan rupanya seperti apa, tapi yang pasti dia mencatat dalam hati untuk mencarinya di _google_ sesegera mungkin. _Hell!_ Dia memang sabar dan pengertian, tapi tetap saja dia tidak terima jika Sakura membayangkan yang tidak-tidak bersama pria lain.

Sakura tidak sadar jika Kakashi sekarang menatapnya seperti pembunuh bayaran. Dia masih terus berkhayal sambil mondar-mandir tidak jelas. "Oh, setelah kupikir-pikir tidak usah, deh. Punya pacar ganteng selalu _makan ati_. Ingat kan _fans-fans_ mu yang menerorku saat tahu kita jadian? Nah, aku mau minta jadi secantik Park Shin Hye saja. Atau Maria Antoinette. Atau Cleopatra. Atau Marilyn Monroe. Cantik jelita, dipuja dunia, digila banyak pria. Menurutmu aku sebaiknya jadi seperti siapa?" Sakura terkekek-kekek tidak jelas, membuat Kakashi yakin apapun yang ada di kepala gadisnya saat ini adalah hal yang ajaib. _Sangat ajaib._

"Sakura." Kakashi memijat-mijat pangkal hidungnya yang mancung. "Aku tidak tahu Park Shin Hye itu siapa. Nah, kalau yang lain aku tahu. Maria Antoinette mati dieksekusi dengan _guillotine_. Cleopatra mati bunuh diri dengan sengaja memegang ular berbisa. Kalau Marilyn Monroe _overdosis_ minum pil tidur."

Sakura melotot. "Astaga, maksudku bukan nasibnya, Kakashi! Ya, sudah, aku minta menjadi sejenius Stephen Hawkings yang IQ-nya 160. Bayangkan meski dia mengalami _tetraplegia_ , dia tetap menjadi seorang selebritis akademik dan teoretikus fisika yang termasyhur di dunia. Bahkan dia sudah pernah keluar angkasa."

Kakashi benar-benar merasa kepalanya pusing sekarang dan ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke benda keras.

"Aku juga tidak menolak menguasai 200 bahasa seperti George Dumezil, Kakashi. Aku ingin menjadi _guide_ profesional dan keliling dunia," kata Sakura sambil sedang bersandar di pintu.

Kakashi mulai bangkit dan ingin mencari aspirin di kotak P3K. Sakura tanpa sadar menatap punggung Kakashi yang tegap dan berotot dibungkus kaos hitam yang kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih. Tubuhnya yang jangkung terlihat ramping sementara tungkainya yang panjang dibungkus _jeans_ belel berwarna biru. Wajah Sakura mengalihkan tatapannya pada wajah Kakashi yang tampan. Wajah dengan rahang yang tegas dihiasi bibir lembut yang memerah. Menatap Kakashi selalu saja membuat Sakura berdebar seperti pertemuan pertama mereka di puncak gunung beberapa tahun yang lalu. Sakura tahu, Kakashi sangat peduli dan sayang padanya. Di balik sikap Kakashi yang tenang tersembunyi kehangatan. Sakura tersenyum penuh sayang sambil menghampiri Kakashi dan meraih pergelangan tangannya hingga Kakashi berhenti mengobrak-ngabrik kotak P3K.

"Ngh… Kakashi, semuanya tidak jadi, deh. Jika aku bertemu jin dan diberi kesempatan untuk dikabulkan satu permintaan, aku hanya akan minta agar dikaruniai hati yang selalu bersyukur dan bahagia."

"Hn?" Kakashi langsung berbalik dengan heran. Ia yakin pendengarannya rusak.

"Iya, itu benar." Sakura tersenyum manis sekali. "Meskipun aku memiliki segalanya di dunia ini, namun jika aku selalu menemukan alasan untuk tidak bersyukur maka aku tidak akan pernah berbahagia, bukan? Lalu untuk apa aku menjadi sekaya Raja Salman, memiliki pacar setampan Pangeran Mutaib, memiliki paras rupawan Park Shin Hye, Maria Antoinette, Cleopatra, atau Marilyn Monroe, memiliki otak sejenius Stephen Hawkings, menjadi _hyperpolyglot_ seperti George Dumezil, jika aku tidak bahagia? Hidup hanya sekali, Kakashi. Aku ingin menikmati hidupku. Aku ingin bahagia."

Sudut bibir Kakashi terangkat. " _That's my girl_ ," Kakashi tertawa sambil menyentil dahi lebar Sakura, membuat gadis itu tergelak.

"Oh ya Kakashi, aku cuma bercanda. Buatku, kegantengan Pangeran Mutaib ditambah semua Pangeran Arab lainnya dan digabung menjadi satu, tidak sebanding dengan kegantenganmu. Buatku kau adalah pria paling ganteng di dunia. Sungguh."

Kakashi tersenyum dan memeluk Sakura erat. Hatinya terasa hangat. Tapi tetap saja dia mencatat dalam hati untuk mencari tentang Pangeran Mutaib di _google_ nanti malam.

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 _ **Quote of The Day**_ _: Belajarlah untuk melihat ke bawah. Jika selalu melihat ke atas, kita tidak akan pernah merasa puas. Jika melihat ke bawah, maka kita akan selalu bersyukur bahwa masih ada orang-orang di luar sana yang jauh lebih tidak beruntung daripada kita._


End file.
